Wisdom's Daughter Walks Alone
by ForestCat21
Summary: There's a new Great Prophecy. Percy is missing. Annabeth is lost. Then Athena or is it Minerva walks in, leaving her with two thing. The Mark of Athena and an ultimatum. Avenge me or leave me. What will Annabeth do now? Why is her faith in Athena/Minerva being slowly broken down? Why does she feel completely alone? (Cover belongs to CosplaySymphony on DeviantArt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! A quick word before the story begins, this chapter will have parts of the Mark of Athena directly quoted or close enough to the real thing. I did not highlight, underline or did anything to differentiate it from my actual writing due to how intertwined it was with my additions. This is the only chapter that will contain so much from the book. I would like y'all to know that I'm not trying to pass it as my own, just wanting to expand on it. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the story!**

* * *

Annabeth felt more drained than ever. She has spent most of her waking hours scouring every source possible for Percy. Today, she took a break, if you could call it that, to spend some time with Sally.

Now she was on her way to her dorm, after taking the Lexington on Avenue subway down to Grand Central taking in the beautiful design and vast open space that reminded her of Mount Olympus. It was grounding to be here, she could almost relax.

She spots Sweet On America, the candy shop where Sally used to work. Annabeth considers going inside to buy some blue candy for old times' sake. Percy would take her there, telling her stories about when Sally worked there and all the times they brought over blue candy.

Savoring the bittersweet memories, Annabeth checks her bag for some money. Upon finding none, she sighs and tears her gaze away from it, feeling like she was leaving Percy behind.

"Mother!" Annabeth cries in astonishment. She couldn't believe it. She hasn't seen her mother in months ever since Zeus closed down Olympus without a word. He closed the gates and forbidden communication with demigods.

Many times, Annabeth tried to call her mom, pleading for guidance, begging for something, sending up burnt offerings with every meal and praying to her daily. She got no response, not a single sign that Athena even noticed her efforts.

Then suddenly, Athena shows up out of the blue, dressed in jeans, hiking boots and a red flannel shirt, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders, holding a backpack and a walking stick like she was going on a long journey.

"I must return home," Athena murmured,studying the map. "The way is complex. I wish Odysseus was here. He would understand."

"Mom!" Annabeth calls out. "Athena."

The goddess turned. She seemed to look right through Annabeth, not recognizing her. It almost hurt seeing as Annabeth spent years dreaming of ways to be noticed by her mother and then did some many quests that her mother should have recognized her for. The entire Second Titan War started and ended with the issue of recognition from the gods!

"That was my name," the goddess says dreamily as if it was better than what she has now. "Before they sacked my city, took my identity, made me this." Her voice suddenly adopts a harsh tone as she looks at her clothes in disgust. "I must return home."

Annabeth steps back in shock. "You're...you're Minerva?"

"Don't call me that!" The goddess' gray eyes filled with anger causing Annabeth to flinch. "I used to carry a spear and a shield. I held victory is the palm of my hand. I was so much more than this."

The hatred in her mom's voice scared Annabeth. "Mom." Annabeth's voice trembles. "It's me, Annabeth. Your daughter."

"My daughter…" Athena repeats. "Yes, my children will avenge me. They must destroy the Romans. Horrible, dishonorable, copycat Romans. Hera argues that we must keep the two camps apart. I said, No, let them fight. Let my children destroy these usupers"

Annabeth's heartbeat thumped in her ears, she didn't recognize this as Athena, the same wise goddess that guided so many heroes. "You wanted that? But you're wise. You understand warfare better than any-"

"Once!" The goddess says. "Replaced. Sacked. Looted like a trophy and carted off - away from my beloved homeland. I lost so much. I swore I would never forgive. Neither would my children."

She focuses more closely on Annabeth. "You are my daughter?" It hurt a bit but at least Athena wasn't rejecting her.

"Yes." Annabeth wasn't sure if she would like the response to her answer.

The goddess fished something from the pocket of her shirt - an old-fashioned subway token - and pressed it into Annabeth's hand.

"Follow the Mark of Athena," the goddess commands. "Avenge me."

Annabeth looks at the coin, watching it change from a New York subway token to an ancient silver drachma, the kind used by Athenians. It showed an owl, Athena's sacred animal, with an olive branch on one side and a Greek inscription on the other.

The Mark of Athena.

Annabeth has no idea what it means, but she wasn't sure if she liked it. Despite the olive branch, the coin didn't feel peaceful and it seemed to emit waves of anger.

She didn't understand why her mom was acting like this. Minerva or not, she shouldn't feel so confused and the amount of hatred coming from her was alarming and so out of character.

"Mom…" Annabeth tries to make her tone sound as reasonable as possible. "Percy is missing. I need your help." She starts explaining Hera's plan for bringing the two camps together to battle Gaea and the giants, but the goddess stamps her walking stick against the marble floor.

"Never!" She declares. "Anyone who helps Rome must perish. If you would join them, you are no child of mine. You have already failed me."

Those words stung, Annabeth tried for her entire live to make Athena proud. She has done things that Athena should be proud of yet Athena was willing to disown her like that. Maybe she didn't mean it, she is just mad, right?

"Mother!" Annabeth cries, hoping her mom would take back those words.

"I care nothing about this Percy. If he has gone over to the Romans, let him perish. Kill him. Kill all the Romans. Find the Mark, follow it to its source. Witness how Rome disgraced me, and pledge your vengeance."

Annabeth couldn't believe this. Her mom is acting like a raving lunatic who wants her to find this Mark, kill all Romans, turn her back on Percy and avenge her and is willing to disown her if she fails or refuses to do it. This isn't like her.

This sounds like a crazy revenge goddess not Athena, the wisdom goddess. Even Ares wouldn't go that far. Athena will listen to reason, she is the wisdom goddess after all.

"Athena isn't the goddess of revenge." Annabeth's nails bit into her palm. The silver coin seemed to grow warmer in her hand. "Percy is everything to me." But something in her heart says otherwise. Percy is only half of what she really cares about, Annabeth cares for her mom just as much. But she won't abandon Percy. She loves him too much for that. But she also loves Athena.

Who should she choose? How could she choose? Why should she choose?

"And revenge is everything to me," the goddess snarls, "Which one of us is wiser?" Not you, were the unsaid words by both of them.

"Something is wrong with you. What happened?"

"Rome happened!" The goddess says bitterly. "See what they have done, making a Roman of me. They wish me to be their goddess? Then let them taste their own evil. Kill them, child."

"No!" How could Athena ask her to turn her back on everyone just for a bitter grudge? Gaea was rising and without Hera's plan, there was nothing they could come up with in such a short time in order to not die!

"Then you are nothing." The goddess turned to the subway map. Her expression softened, becoming confused and unfocused. "If I could find the route… the way home, then perhaps - but no. Avenge me or leave me. You are no child of mine."

Annabeth's eyes stung. She thought of a thousand horrible things she wanted to say but couldn't. She turns away and fled, hoping to escape the bite of those harsh words.

But no. They struck her into her very core and left her shaken and defenseless.

_Avenge me or leave me. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate any reviews, suggestions constructive criticism. I hope y'all have a great day/night/rest of day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! Back at it again with another chapter. I uploaded this so quickly because I didn't want y'all to think that most of this will be borrowing canon words, that was just the first chapter. I'm sorry to say that there's no way in Hades that I will be able to update this quickly after that, sorry folks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

On her way to her dorm, Annabeth dumped the coin into a random trash can. Upon reaching her dorm, she found that it returned to her pocket.

She threw it into the street. It returned into her pocket.

She changed her clothes and left the mark in the pocket of her she threw the jeans into the dumpster.

It still returned to her.

She did all she could, short of burning it, to get rid of it. Yet it always came back. Annabeth didn't want that stupid coin. It seemed to represent the worst of Athena, the part Annabeth doesn't want to acknowledge even though it is being shoved into her face.

_Kill them, child._

No. She won't. The Greek and Romans will work together, will defeat Gaea and Annabeth will make Athena proud. Even though she hates her, Hera's plan will work. They need the Romans to win. Why can't Athena see that?

_Then you have already failed me._

Annabeth hasn't fail Athena. Annabeth have done so much. She has been in camp for the longest out of anyone. She has gone on more quests than the majority of demigods at camp. Annabeth is even considered a hero of Olympus. But it didn't seem to be enough.

_If he has gone over to the Romans, let him perish. _

How could Athena say that about Percy? He is even more of a hero than her. Despite the rivalry, Athena should have had a grudging respect for Percy or at least be somewhat civil seeing as he is a modest, good guy despite being a Hero of Olympus.

And Percy is dating Annabeth, Athena's daughter. Even if it Athena wouldn't save him for himself, at least do it for Annabeth.

_I was so much more than this. _

Athena was right about that. She is supposed to be so much more than that. She is Athena, the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, strategic warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill.

Annabeth didn't see any of that in the confused, ranting goddess. She must have been hallucinating or maybe it was just a mistake, perhaps Athena was under a spell of some sort. It could even be a trick, maybe an illusion or imposter of some sort.

This could be another of Gaea's tricks! The primordial must be trying to sow discord and mistrust among the seven. It'll be a clever to make some of the seven loose their faith in the gods. Most likely, this would end in Gaea trying to recruit them.

However, if it was real, then Annabeth had no idea what she would do. This is a side of Athena that is hard to ignore or excuse away. Annabeth thought Athena was so, for lack of a better word, perfect.

Annabeth felt like every one of her actions were well thought out and her reaction appropriate due to the circumstances. Athena wasn't like some other gods, going around having one night stands with mortals. She looked for the ones with intelligence and creativity and blessed them with a brain child. You never see Athena messing around or giving out random punishments like they were candy. She has a legitimate reasons and her plans were the best there are.

But this is starting to make Annabeth rethink her view of Athena. There have been many times she has argued with Percy and other campers about Athena's decisions. Every time she was on Athena's side, the goddess was so wise, she couldn't have made a mistake.

But she did. Just now.

So Athena wasn't as perfect as Annabeth once thought. That means her choices may not be as perfect as she thought.

And perhaps being a daughter of Athena isn't so great.

_Find the Mark, follow it to its source. Witness how Rome disgraced me, and pledge your vengeance._

Athena wants vengeance but she never outright states the supposed insult. The only hint to the insult was a rant about being replaced, sacked and carted off. However. Annabeth can't recall any event like that.

The Roman counterpart of Athena was Minerva, goddess of wisdom, poetry, medicine, commerce, weaving, and crafts. Minerva was also a virgin goddess so it wasn't like they disgraced Athena by changing that.

There didn't seem to be any insult. Minerva was still respected and had many of the same domains yet Minerva/Athena was so bloodthirsty, craving for vengeance as much as Annabeth and her siblings crave for knowledge.

However Annabeth could be missing something.

Roman mythology is so similar to greek mythology at first glance. However Annabeth should take into account that the Romans basically adopt and mash together the cultures of all the land they conquered with their own culture. Something could have been mixed in with Athena to make Minerva so bitter.

Looks like Annabeth was going to have to take another trip to the library for research, she doesn't think that her personal library is going to be enough.

_Witness how Rome disgraced me._

* * *

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to review, give suggestions or constructive criticisms. Have a great morning/afternoon/night/day!**


End file.
